A Different Kind of Magic: A Romance at Hogwarts
by Badiyanu-sama
Summary: A transfer student from a wizarding school in Canada fascinates almost every boy, including Ron and Harry. But despite their efforts, they're not the ones to hold her interester. Who does? Find out! R&R please!
1.

A Different Kind of Magic: A Romance at Hogwarts.   
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter, OR The Chronicles of Narnia. (C.S. Lewis, J. K. Rowling, and Naoko Takeuchi hold those positions), I'm just doing this for fun... Hope you enjoy!! And please don't sue me and we can all go home happy.  
Legend: ----Where they are at that time!---- Ron's thoughts *Harry's thoughts* ~Hermione's thoughts~ |Rochelle's thoughts| (Author's notes) (Btw, you don't hear their thoughts often, so don't expect it!)  
Setting: begins in December of Harry and Ron's 5th year. Harry had wished on his 15th Birthday for a half-way normal year, that nothing totally drastic would happen, like meeting up with Lord Voldemort ("Don't say that name!" Sorry! .) again. As normal as things could be at a wizarding school, Harry Potter wanted them that way. Things had gone smoothly, Quidditch had started up again and Gryffindor had completely FLATTENED Hufflepuff in the match in October. Now life was slow enough, good enough. There were new first years, same old, same old. Now Christmas was approching... And it looked to be a promising Christmas indeed.  
  
Ron and Harry walked down the corridor, yawning. Double Potions with Slytherin had just ended, and they were looking around; Seamus Finnigan having told them about a ruckus going on near the Ravenclaw common room. They were very curious, and Hermione had gone to the library, so they knew it couldn't hurt to check things out... ^.^ So they walked down the corridor. Things were quiet. They finally arrived to a small spot that seemed the perfect place to put the common room of the house Ravenclaw. There was a portrait of a man on a porch of a house settled on an open prairie.   
"Can I help you?" smiled a honey-sweet voice near them. Harry jumped suddenly. Ron gave a yelp. The dulcet voice giggled quietly. They took in the sight of a girl that seemed their age. Her hair was light brown to dark blonde (15). Her eyes were a crystal clear green. She was tall and thin and had a beautiful smile. That smile she was flashing at them. "Uhm..." Ron sputtered, "Uhm...we heard there was something going on here. We just wanted to check things out. You know... make sure there's no trouble."   
"Oh! I get it! You must be Head Boy!" the girl smiled. "I'm Rochelle. Rochelle Pevensie." She extended her hand and Ron shook it. Harry nudged him gently and extended his hand and Rochelle shook it. "I'm sorry you two came down here for no reason, but there really isn't a lot of commotion down here." Rochelle apologized, "But...a few people were getting over excited because of a transfer student..."   
"Transfer student?" Harry puzzled. Rochelle nodded. "Me..I'm new here." Ron's eyes widened a bit. "I didn't think I'd seen you around before. Where are you from?" "Canada." "Canada, huh? That's great!" Harry whistled. Rochelle smiled at them again. An awkward silence followed. Ron coughed and then got an idea and winked at Harry. "Maybe Harry and I could show you around at lunch?" Rochelle nodded and smiled brighter than ever. "That would be excellent! I'd really like to meet some people...if you don't mind." Ron and Harry simultaneously shook their heads and thought of the people they wanted to introduce Rochelle to.   
"Rochelle! C'mon, Miss Pevensie, you need to get your things unpacked!" called a shrill voice from inside the common room. "Well...I guess you can tell I have to go. It was nice meeting you." she uttered the password and climbed inside the portrait hole, with one last goodbye. Harry sighed loudly,"She's the girl of my dreams, I think..." "Yeah maybe. But you're not the guy of her dreams, I don't think." Ron said sardonically. "What!? Did you see that? She didn't even stare at my scar. But she was still impressed that I'm famous!" Harry spat. "Hardly!" The boys fought for quite some time...or atleast until they realized that they  
were going to be late for Transfiguration.   
----In the halls, on the way to the Transfiguration room----  
"Harry, did you notice her last name?" Ron asked. "Yeah...'Pevensie'...what about it?" "It sounds familiar. Maybe her father invented something?" Ron suggested. Harry shrugged.   
----At lunch----  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting together. Hermione was reading a book over her lunch while Ron and Harry were trying to explain how they couldn't go back to the library with her WITHOUT telling her about Rochelle. Both of them had this sinking feeling in their guts that Hermione just wouldn't understand. "Hermione, we'd really love to go with you... but... uhm..." Ron attempted to explain, but he couldn't think of an excuse. "We have a previous engagement. We just promised a friend that we..would...do something with them." Hermione looked up from her book and blinked, a little in shock and disappointment and a little in curiousity.  
"Well... I have most of my homework done already. May I come?" She invited herself to see what was happening. Ron and Harry glanced at each other nervously. "I don't think so...uhm...she...HE said that it was kind of a guy thing. You know, blood, gore...not something a girl should be exposed to." Ron covered. "Oh." Hermione frowned, "Okay then. Have a good time." She didn't want to admit it, but Hermione was jealous that Ron and Harry would rather spend time with one of their "guy friends" than her. Harry pushed his glasses up as he stood up. "Sorry Hermy; we promised her-HIM. Seeya later. C'mon Ron." Ron stood and walked with Harry to the doorway of the   
Dining Hall. Rochelle was waiting outside and they walked casually to her but made it look like they were waiting for someone else until Hermione wasn't watching them anymore. Then they turned to Rochelle. "Sorry about that," Harry apologized. "Huh?" Rochelle raised her eyebrows. "Never mind," Ron chuckled.   
----Walking down the corridors, Harry and Ron showing Rochelle every aspect of the castle----  
"So, why'd you move here, Roch?" Ron asked sweetly. *Roch!? Oh geez...He better not be making moves on her.* Harry glared at the carpet furiously. "Well, my father was called to work for the Ministry in England, and since we weren't 'deeply rooted' in Canada, we decided what the hey?" "That's cool. We're so glad to have you here." Ron just kept reeling out the sweet stuff. *What is he trying to do? A girl like her would never go for an ugly git like him!* Harry butted in, "Rochelle, um... your last name... Pevensie. It sounds really familiar. Is any one of your relatives really famous or something?"  
Rochelle nodded. "My grandfather, great-aunt Lucy, great-aunt Susan, and great-uncle Edmund are very important to the history of magic. They discovered the land of Narnia and became its rulers for a very long time." she explained. 


	2. 

Dun dun dun! Chapter 2 of A Different Kind of Magic: A Romance at Hogwarts  
I know I kind of left if hanging last chapter, but I was running out of ideas and that wasn't cool -.-() So, to recap:   
Harry and Ron are showing Rochelle around the castle and she told them where her last name came from. But the whole   
Narnia/Pevensie kid thing isn't going to be a big deal, so dun worry about it. Legend is same as first chapter. So it   
the disclaimer. *sweatdrop* Anyway, enjoy Chpt. 2! (I don't own any of the music or bands mentioned in this chapter EITHER!)  
"Oh..." Ron marveled. He was just about to roll out another compliment, when Harry cut him off again. "So, how are  
you going to celebrate Christmas? Are you going home to your family?" He inquired. "Of course I'm not going home!" she   
smirked secretly, "I have plans to shake this place up for Christmas." "Oh? What are your plans? Let me in on the secret!"  
Ron chuckled. "If I tell you two, you can't tell anyone else, alright?" "Right!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
She pushed her hair back behind her ears and leaned close to them, stopping her stride. "My mother is a Muggle, and she   
gave me some Muggle things...like compact discs and a large compact disc player...and with the help of those things, I'm  
going to throw a large Christmas/dance party!" she whispered excitedly. "Compact discs! My father told me about them..."  
Ron tried to show off his knowledge, "They play music as they spin around in a compact disc player." *I could've said the  
very same thing..* "Yep, those are compact discs...wonderful Muggle invention, aren't they?" Rochelle laughed. "Yes, I  
have a few at home. I love to listen to...BBMAK!" Harry lied. "BBMAK? Oh...yeah, they're pretty good. I guess." Rochelle  
shrugged. "But anyway... I'm going to invite a lot of people...you two will be the first. If you're staying for Christmas,  
that is." "Absolutely!" shouted Ron. Harry nodded, thinking darkly. *I wish Ron would go home for once!* His face redened a   
bit in frusteration. "Harry?" Ron waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?" *No, but I would be if you would  
disappear!* "Yeah...fine, I guess." He lied. "Hm...Harry...? Harry Potter, isn't it?" Rochelle pondered. *She finally noticed!*  
"Yeah, that's me." Harry grinned. Her eyes didn't even move to the scar. "You're the Seeker for the Gryffindor team, right?"  
"Yeah, he is. I'm...uh... we practice all the time so I can go out for the team for England next year or the year after." Ron  
made another attempt to impress her. Rochelle giggled. "Right..." She shook her head. "You promised you'd introduce me to some  
people!" "Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed. He and Ron began looking up and down the halls.   
"Well...do you want to meet people mostly   
from the Gryffindor house or...any preference on the type of people you want to meet?" Harry asked. Rochelle shook her head. "I  
want to meet EVERYONE!" she smiled. "Okay then!" Ron grabbed Rochelle's hand and began running through the halls, but they were  
mostly empty. Harry ran after them, fighting a large urge to ram Ron into a wall.   
Ron was so excited, he didn't seem to be watching where he was going. In turning he corner, he smacked in Draco Malfoy,  
and his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Ouch!" Rochelle and him stumbled to the floor as Draco flailed, almost to fall to the   
floor as well. Crabbe and Goyle steadied him and he glared down at Ron. "Watch is Weasley!" Ron stood and helped Rochelle to  
her feet. "This isn't exactly who I had in mind..." muttered Ron. "Oh, sorry Draco. I was just showing my friend Roch around."   
He motioned to Rochelle. Draco look Rochelle up and down and fell completely speechless. Rochelle smiled at Draco and extended   
her hand. "Hi. I'm Rochelle Pevensie." Draco blinked and shook her hand. "Uhm...Uh...Um...I..." he stuttered. "He's Draco Malfoy."  
Ron sighed. "It's nice to meet you," Rochelle said happily. Harry finally caught up to them. "What's going on?" he raised his  
eyebrows at seeing Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. "What happened?" he blinked. "Just getting Roch aquainted with the locals," Ron  
chuckled. *There he goes with that ROCH thing again! AGH!* "Draco, are you staying for Christmas?" Rochelle asked. PLEASE don't let  
her invite Draco to her party!! *PLEEEEEASE don't let her invite Draco to the party!!* "Uhm...uh... Yeah, now that you mention it,  
I am staying." NOOOOOOOO! *Ack!* "That's great! I'm having a Christmas dance party soon...and I'm inviting all of my new friends!  
Would you like to come?" she invited. I just had to come this way... *I hate you, Ron* "Sure, when is it?" Draco smiled his devilish  
smile; as if he'd gotten away with something. "Wonderful! I'll see you around, Draco." Her smile was so sweet, Ron and Harry couldn't   
be angry with her for inviting Draco. Not in the slightest. Ron began walking past Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. Rochelle followed, Harry   
trailing close behind.   
And while they walked on, Malfoy was struggling with the fact that was, for the first time in his miserable life-  
LOVESTRUCK.  
  
Dramatic, yes? Stupid, no? Tell me what you think. Personally, I think I could've done better and it was kind of sappy..  
buuuuuut....what can I say? 


End file.
